


Please, Ser

by savvierthanu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvierthanu/pseuds/savvierthanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is good at taking direction. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Ser

He sighs as he relaxes, wiping his face against the pillow to try to dry the tears and readjusting his grip on the headboard. His shoulders shift and she watches the rolling movement of scars and freckles, welts and bruises. She leans over and kisses the center of his back where his flush stops, the slight change in angle making him whimper.

"Hush," she whispers, and he shivers as air cools the sweat pooling in the dip of his spine.

"Yes, ser," he responds automatically, spreading his knees a little further and arching his back, pushing his arse further into her hands.

Two weeks of relative idleness after months of tracking down lingering darkspawn had had him begging for this. She, of course, was happy to oblige. Alistair has always taken direction beautifully, but doing it while driven near mad by pleasure he was truly a sight to behold.

She grins and twists her fingers, watching as his mouth falls open and his eyelids flutter before squeezing shut. “Good boy.”

She fucks him lazily with two fingers until he’s shaking with it, hairline soaked with sweat. His knuckles are white and he rocks into each thrust, biting his lip to keep silent when she rakes her nails down his back or slaps his arse. The sheets beneath him have to be soaking with how much his cock is leaking.

"Do you want to come, Alistair?"

"Yes, ser. Please, ser."

He sounds pained, but his balls are twitching against her knuckles as his rock-hard cock throbs and bounces. She clenches around nothing as she watches, remembering his eager tongue between her thighs. He had looked blissful even with his eyes closed as she instructed him how to make her come. A reward for a beating well-taken, kneeling silent and unmoving as she painted his back in stripes of red and purple with her belt.

"Do you want me to touch your cock?"

Alistair makes a strangled noise and flexes his hips, clamping down around her fingers. She thinks about flipping him over onto his back so she can see the pretty flush spill down to his stomach.

"Perhaps I should get—hmm, what’s his name? Dougal? Dougan? The one with the broadaxe, the shoulders, and the _hands_." She teases with a third finger where he accepts two so easily, pressing gently to feel him stretch. "Do you think his cock is as thick as his forearms? I think it is. I think it could make you come just by filling you to bursting."

"Maker—"

"Ah, ah, ah," she admonishes, removing her fingers.

His jaw clenches and his cock jumps, hole clenching around nothing. “Sorry, Warden Commander, ser. Please.”

"So eager. Perhaps I should get the new conscripts instead. Have them form a nice orderly line and let them take what they want from you."

Alistair yells, voice breaking as she pushes three fingers in, curling them as much as she can while she rakes the nails of her other hand down his spine. His back arches, a beautiful curved line of muscle as he comes, splattering the sheets and her thigh.

She can’t help the grin that breaks out over her face as she pulls out and allows him to collapse onto his back. He’s allowed a few panting breaths before she crawls up his body to straddle his shoulders.

"Open" is all she needs to say for him to part his lips and present his tongue for her to sink onto, grinding herself to a quick orgasm as she watches his tacky eyelashes flutter and his brow furrow with alternating concentration and pain as the sheets chafe his back.

Finished, she sinks back onto shaking thighs and admires his flushed, shiny cheeks as they crease into a beatific smile. He strokes her ankle weakly, the only thing he can reach without moving.

She leans down for a kiss, humming happily into his slick, slack mouth.

"Alright?" she asks, stroking sweaty hair back from his forehead. In a moment she’ll clean them both up and poultice his back.

"I love you," he sighs, "but I’m never moving again."

"Somehow these sheets will need changing without you in the bed, but if you’re not moving I guess I’ll get … Douglas?" She shifts to get off the bed, but Alistair’s arm curls gently around her back and she stops.

"Douglas," he agrees, chuckling a little self-consciously. "That obvious, am I?"

"How do you think we ended up here?" She settles on her side, propping her head on her hand. "I felt you looking at me longingly for weeks."

"And here I thought I won you over with my wit and charm."

Laughing, she presses a kiss to his temple. “I can’t fault your taste.”

He hums an agreement, eyes slipping closed. “I’ll let you do the propositioning, then.”

"Excellent idea."


End file.
